How Jack and Rapunzel Met
by JackunzelForever
Summary: Jackunzel One-shot. This is the story on how Jack and I (Rapunzel) met. Once Upon A Time . . .


**Hello! This is Rapunzel! Not everyone knows what happened between me and Eugene after our wedding, so here it is! This is the story of how Jack and I met and are together to this day! Please enjoy reading!**

Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I sobbed into my pillow. Eugene was on the other side of the door, begging me to open it.

"Please, Rapunzel!" he pleaded. "I didn't mean what I said! Please, just open up the door!" I didn't respond. "Please! Please," he whispered. "I love you." I heard him lean against the door. I sniffled and buried my face deeper into my pillow.

Earlier, Eugene and I had fought violently. I didn't even remember what we had fought about, but in the end, he slapped me across the face. I was so shocked, I ran from him and into our room. Ever since we'd married, he'd been acting different. He wasn't the man I had loved anymore. He was a monster.

* * *

"Rapunzel, remember, this is permanent. If you do this, he will go back to being a poor commoner." I was sitting with my mother and father in their office. I had asked for a divorce from Eugene.

"I know," I replied. "Mother, Father, he's been different ever since the marriage. I never want him in my life again."

My father sighed. "So be it, then, my dear. I want nothing more than for you to be happy and with the man you love."

"Thank you, Father." He hugged me and my mother joined our embrace.

"You do know that this is going to take a lot of paperwork, right?" Father said into my hair.

"I know." I smiled at my mother, who winked at me.

* * *

The next week, Eugene and I were officially divorced. He left the castle and was banned from Corona till the day he died. Now I was single again, but that was fine. My mother said that I didn't need a man to make me happy. I agreed.

One day, on a cold winter's morning, I went ice skating on the frozen pond in the woods behind the castle. I was enjoying the serenity of the day when suddenly, a voice spoke up behind me.

"Hey there."

I jumped a little and fell down, sprawled out on the ice. A boy with snow-white hair leaped down from a tree and walked on top of the ice. I noticed he was barefoot. He held out a hand and pulled me up.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you. Um, aren't you cold?" I asked him, gesturing to his feet.

He glanced down, then cracked a grin. "Nah, I'm fine," he replied. He stuck his hands in his hoodie pocket. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

My eyes widened. "Jack Frost? As in _the_ Jack Frost?"

"Heard of any others?" he teased, his grin growing wider. "And you are . . .?"

"I'm Rapunzel. Princess Rapunzel of Corona," I replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Princess," he said, playing with the staff in his hands. "Well, glad I was here to see you, but now I have to go. Guardian duties await."

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm. He stared at me, and I let his arm go, embarrassed. "Um, maybe you can take me with you? I mean, it gets kinda boring around here these days."

"Uh, I don't know . . ." He seemed hesitant.

"Please?" I begged, making my large green eyes even huger.

He laughed. "Okay, fine. Sure, why not? Here, hold onto me." I took his outstretched hand and he floated up, making me float, too.

"Wow, this is fun!" I shouted as we flew through the air, my short brown hair blowing through the breeze.

"I know, right? It's one of the greater perks of being me." He smirked and I laughed.

After a while of flying, Jack set me down. I looked around. "Where are we?" I asked him.

"In Burgess, my hometown," he replied.

I sighed. "It's so beautiful!" I knelt and scooped up a handful of snow. When Jack wasn't looking, I quickly molded it into a snowball and chucked it at his head!

"Ah!" He whipped around quickly, his eyes glinting. I stood there, my arms crossed and a mischievous smile on my face as I held more snowballs. Jack grinned. "Oh, you're asking for it, Punzie!"

"Punzie?" I inquired.

"Your new nickname." His eyes glinted even brighter as he scooped up snow himself and formed it into a perfect snowball. He looked at me mischievously.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes!" He threw it at me, hitting me square in the face. I fell backward, but managed to keep hold on my snowballs. I stood up quickly and threw them as hard as I could at him, but he deflected them with his staff.

"Hey, no fair!" I shouted, but I was laughing.

"Is too fair!" Jack countered. " Being the Spirit of Winter has its perks!" He walked over to me and helped me up. I dusted snow from my hair, and only then I realized that my teeth were chattering.

"J-Jack." My teeth chattered harder. "J-Jack. I-I'm s-so c-cold . . ."

"Punzie?" Jack got a closer look at me. His eyes opened wide. "Oh no! We have to get you somewhere warm!" He scooped me up, bridal-style and flew into the air.

"Hmm," he mused to himself. "Corona is too far away. Maybe the Pole?" I was too cold for his words to register.

* * *

Jack set me down beside a fire.

"Oh, that's so nice and warm . . ." I murmured. I glanced up at the winter spirit. "Thank you, Jack. It was fun! But . . . where am I?"

"The North Pole," Jack answered, looking away. "Corona was too far away, so I just figured you'd be able to get warmer faster here."

"Th-that was thoughtful of you," I told him, smiling. My teeth were chattering less and less.

"Well! Who do we have here?" a loud voice thick with a Russian accent boomed. A large man entered the room. He saw me. "Who are you, my dear?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"R-Rapunzel," I stammered. "W-Who are you, sir?"

"My name is North!" he told me. "But you might know me better as 'Santa Clause'. Only I don't wear that funny suit, no?" He chuckled.

He wasn't as scary if he kept his voice down. "Santa Clause?" I repeated. "Wait a minute . . . then there's a tooth fairy!"

"Yes."

"And a sandman!"

"Yes."

"And the Easter Bunny!"

"Yes!" North laughed. "This girl knows us all!"

"Hey, it's the Easter Kangaroo." Jack moved closer to me and whispered into my ear, "Call him the Easter Kangaroo, and he'll get _really_ mad. But don't worry, he won't hurt you."

I grinned. "Sure thing, Frost," I said. He grinned back at me.

A voice with an Australian accent came from one corridor. "Frostbite!" the voice growled. "I'll get you, ya no-good, rotten Easter egg!" A very large bunny entered the room.

"Aah . . aah . . AHHH!" I screamed.

The bunny looked at me. "Who's this?" he grumbled to North.

"This is Rapunzel. Jack brought her in."

The bunny looked over at me. "H-hi," I said. "Um, are you, by any chance, the Easter Kangaroo that Jack mentioned?" His head turned swiftly to look at Jack, who just grinned and lobbed a snowball at his face.

"It's the Easter Bunny, actually." He wiped the snow off of his furry face. "Name's Bunnymund, but just Bunny's fine, lass."

"Oh, um, okay . . ." I played with the short strands of my hair.

"Aw, look at that!" Jack grinned. "She's scared of you, Kangaroo!"

"I'm not scared!" I insisted quickly. "He's just . . . so huge."

The bunny just shrugged and sat down at one of the seats by the fire.

After that, I met the other Guardians: Tooth and Sandy. I found out all about them and Jack. Before we knew it, the sun was setting and I had to get back home.

"It was great meeting you all!" I called back as Jack scooped me up in his arms and flew away.

"You too!" they shouted. They waved until I couldn't see them anymore.

When we got to Corona, Jack set me down gently and stuck his hands in his hoodie pocket. "So, I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Definitely." I smiled and he smiled back before flying off.

We've been friends ever since, and a few years later, Jack asked me to be his girlfriend. We've gone through so many adventures with our friends Hiccup and Merida, including one that brought my hair back to its magical golden self. I love him with all my heart, and I want to be with him forever.


End file.
